The Egg
by Black Kaitou
Summary: The Nations are animals and the Bad Friend trio are planning something in 1776. What does this mean for Arthur and the egg he never lets out of his sight?
1. Chapter 1 The Plan

**The Egg**

**By Black Kaitou**

**A/N Idea came from the song "The Egg" from the musical 1776. Also, please note this has little to do with actual happenings around this time. If it bothers, you try to think of it as a parallel universe. This may not be your cup of tea so thank you for stopping by and hope you find what you find interesting. If you are interesting enjoy and tell me what you thought, I may touch back in with this universe.**

* * *

The Royal Court of Great Britain was assembled and waiting, among them was Benjamin Franklin. They were gathered in multiple huddles talking amongst themselves. Trumpeters alerted the court that the King has arrived; they all lined up and made space in the middle. The King strolled through the throng ignoring all those present, behind him was a massive lion. The Beast was the embodiment of the nation of Great Britain and Ireland. He was a golden brown lion with a with a blond mane, and brilliant acid green eyes. Above the eyes were black marks looking like eyebrows. In the massive jaws was an egg, the egg seemed to be about five inches long and possibly four inches in width. Benjamin watched the Lion carefully is gaze mostly on the egg that lay in those powerful jaws. Behind the Lion were multiple other people but most ignored them instead watching the Lion and King. The King climbed the steps to his throne and sat down; the Lion quietly moved up the steps as well and lay down next to the throne. The Lion gently placed the egg between his paws and gazed at all assembled making some back away and look down. The court was talking about the issues going on in the American Colonies across the sea, as the talking went on the Lion lowered his head covering the egg with his fur. The gathering was long and boring, the colonies were denied representation and the matter dismissed. As the King stood up to leave the Lion stood up as well, the King walked down the steps and passed all the people. The Lion waited a few seconds before bending to pick up the egg and followed.

Outside the throne room, the lion leaves the King and pads towards the gardens. Ignoring servants, the Lion slips into the garden and quickly made his way to one particular spot. The grass was lush and well cared for around a stone that was a white color rising out of the grown. Jumping up on top of the rock the Lion laid down and stretched before placing the egg gently between his paws nuzzling the white shell. A few minutes passed before the Lion raised his head growling lowly.

"I know your there, and if you don't come out I am going to have Chicken for dinner."

A laugh came from behind the rose bushes and a red rooster flew over the bush.

"You wouldn't eat me would you Mon Cher?"

"Without a doubt, now what do you want?"

"Can't I just visit a friend?"

"What friends would you have here, I know I hate you."

"You don't mean that, what would you be without me?"

"I would have one last head ach."

"Arthur you wound me."

Arthur growled and lowered his head careful of the egg between his paws.

The Rooster squawked and flew up to the top of the bush. Arthur raised his head and checked to make sure the egg was still safe.

"I see that egg still hasn't hatched."

"And it never will if I can help it."

"That's cruel of you Arthur; it's one of us it should be able to come into the world."

"If it hatches it will be in danger, it's safe in the egg."

"What about the people of the colonies? They will want the egg to hatch."

"They will never have it, as long as I have it, it will never hatch. In addition, one of those colonists will have to have it to get it to hatch. It can try but you know very well we need our people to come into this world."

"Those are bold words."

"You better not be thinking to take it from me Francis."

"Non non Mon Cher I would never dream of taking it from you. I can swear to you I will never try to take it from you."

"Good."

Arthur stood up, picked up the egg, bounded off the rock, and headed back inside leaving Francis behind.

Francis watched him leave and if he could have smiled he would have, not wanting to be caught by the palace guards Francis took off and left England heading home.

Landing in Paris Francis walked to the palace grounds and went to his little section, a beautifully manicured space of land with a green house for his own pleasures and living. Flying though one of the doors Francis landed on the stone floor and walked to the center, in the center was a chocolate brown bull that was sleeping soundly.

"Antonio wake up." Francis yelled hopping onto the Bulls shoulders.

The bull snorted before blinking open emerald green eyes, yawning the bull stood up stretching and shaking his head almost hitting Francis with his white horns.

"Watch it you're going to kill someone with those!" Francis yelled flying off Antonio's shoulders and onto the ground.

"Sorry Amigo."

"Mmh just watch it, you are a lot bigger than me, I know you can be a clumsy ox but this is ridicules."

"But I'm not an ox."

Francis sighed and started to pace, a loud screech caught both of them attention and a black strike appeared through an open window in the ceiling. The eagle quickly landed on a tree limb and turned to look at them, red eyes set in black feathers looking down at them.

"Hope you didn't start without me Frenchy."

"I barely had time to start; I just got back from Britain."

"Start what?" Antonio asked puzzled.

"Oh yeah you weren't here when we started to plan it out. You have heard about the tension in the American colonies?" The Eagle asked.

"Si, the colonists are upset because Britain is taxing them unfairly or something like that and they don't have a say in parliament. What about it?"

"Well some of them have gotten together and plans to revolt are brewing everyone is preparing to see what happens." Francis clucked.

"What does that have to do with us?"

"Well my Bovine friend if they do revolt to be truly successful they will need their representative and as long as Arthur has it, it will never hatch." The Eagle said shifting on the branch.

"But what are we suppose to do? It's not like it's going to be easy to get it. Arthur is protective of it and never lets it far from his sight."

"Aye that is true, but we have flight on our side and as long as we have a little bit of time we can get it. Gilbert is quick enough he should be able to get it before Arthur attacks him."

"You sound like you doubt I can do it."

"We are at odds Gilbert it's not like it's going to be easy."

"If it was easy I wouldn't have volunteered to help. I haven't had much of a challenge as of late. In addition, if whatever hatches turns out to be an eagle someone is going to have to teach it. It's not like you guys can teach it what it need to know."

"I could teach it." Francis said quickly.

"No offense Francis but you're a chicken, it's not like you're going to be able to teach it much."

"You are able to care for a Wolf so don't tell me it's impossible for one to raise something of different species. At least we know it's going to be a bird of some kind." Francis said puffing up.

"Lovi is different, and how do you know it isn't a reptile of some sort?"

"I know the difference between a lizard's egg and a bird egg Toni. I am a bird and I can tell you it is a bird egg."

"It is most defiantly a bird, just wish the egg was the prober size to make identifying easier." Gilbert added.

"Ok then so you guys know what to do but how are you going to get Arthur to let his guard down?"

"You could cause a distraction." Gilbert answered.

"Doubtful he would leave the egg for that, he would properly just move it closer to himself." Francis said.

"What about asking Scotland? You were friends at one point right? Maybe he would help." Antonio suggested.

"That's… Actually a good idea. He might do it to get back at Arthur." Francis said.

"Or he might tell Arthur our plan and we lost our element of surprise." Gilbert said from his perch.

"Doubtful, Alister hates Arthur and will do anything to upset him. It should be easy to get him to help; he could properly get Arthur away long enough for you to get the egg." Francis said.

"Alright then even if he is on board, what do I do once I have the egg? I'm not taking it back home."

"Go to the America's we will meet you there as soon as we can, you just got to keep it safe and find a colonist that can get it to hatch."

"Such a pain, why can't it hatch like a regular bird. But no it needs someone of importance to hatch it."

"That's the way we are, we need our people to live but an official of some sort is our mid wives."

"Still a pain."

"Who hatched you?" Antonio asked.

Gilbert shrugged. "Some knight after they took over Old Prussia, I'm the only one of my siblings who has two sets of parents."

"I was hatched by a Roman general I think. Can't remember." France said tilting his head trying to remember who the one who hatched him was.

"Your showing your age Francis." Antonio said teasingly.

"Shut up, you're pretty much the same age as me."

"Guys back to the matter; you still have a Scot to convince to join us."

"Right, almost forgot. Well better then never I'm off to see if Alister will help us. You coming with Gilbert or staying here?"

"I am defiantly coming, see you Toni." Gilbert said taking off and out the sky light.

Antonio sighed wishfully "I wish I was an eagle instead of a bull."

"Don't worry Mon ami, you are perfect the way you are."

"Thanks Francis."

"No problem, well I better get going before Gilbert leaves me behind."

"Maybe he will just fly around you instead of just leaving you."

"Don't know which I would hate more." Francis said before taking off.

In the sky Gilbert swooped by Francis.

"Try to keep up Frenchy."

"We aren't in a hurry Gilbert; I am not going to kill myself with getting there."

"If you want I can carry you." Gilbert said teasingly.

"And look like you hunted me no thanks!" Francis said before flying away only to be passed by Gilbert who glided passed laughing.

* * *

**A/N all the forms ****are based on national animals. Here is a list of what I have so far in this chapter.**

**England: Lion**

**France: Gallic Rooster**

**Prussia: Black Eagle**

**Spain: Bull (hinted at the other national animal which is an Spanish imperial eagle)**

**Southern Italy: Wolf**

**Also, let me explain how they come into being. To be born or hatched they need to be in the presence of an official of some sort from their country. They will start to move or make sounds from the shell of the egg (in a bird's case) if they become near one of their people or even enter their land. I have not thought how an animal that does not came from an egg is born just use your imagination it will come up with something better then what I can write.**

**Adious Black Kaitou**

**P.S.**

**Please note I do know a Rooster wont be able to fly that well, but the Rooster is France its self. So he can do what he wants, its not like he is beating Gilbert in a race.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Steal

**Chapter 2**

The two landed a few hours later, Francis landing ungracefully into the dirt. Gilbert sniggered and hopped away when Francis tried to hit him his feathers fluffed up.

"Easy Franny you don't want to lose feathers do you." Gilbert said.

Francis stopped trying to hit Gilbert and noticed a few feathers on the ground, crowing in dismay Francis began smoothing his feathers. Laughing Gilbert looked around noticing a small cluster of trees was nearby and the moor surrounded them.

"So how are we going to find him?"

"He should be somewhere around here, pretty sure he will show up."

"Pretty sure? That's great, flew all the way here and you don't even know where he is."

"Maybe I should leave you two be."

The pair spun around and a white horse came from behind an outcrop of rocks. The horse was pure white with a lion-like tail and grey cloven hooves. His body was powerful and slender, in the center of his head was a long spiral horn about 18 inches long. Approaching the two, a gold chain clinked lightly against his chest connected to a gold collar around his neck.

"It's good to see you Alister." Francis said.

"Same to you, but something is telling me that this isn't a friendly visit."

"Sad to say but yes, we came here to ask a favor."

Alister tilted his head "What might that be?"

"You are aware of the goings on with the colonies in America?"

"Aye, the Colonies are driving the court nuts with demands and accusations. They are also trying to get Arthur to hand their reprehensive over. What about it?"

"We want to hand the egg over to the colonies."

Alister snorted, "That's a good one, and how might I ask do you plan on doing that."

"We were hoping you could help us."

Alister laid his ears back "How can I do that, it's not like he would hand it over to me. He doesn't even let his own people near it much less touch it."

"We were thinking you could provide a distraction, giving us long enough time for Gilbert here to snatch the egg away."

"And what happened if you fail?"

"We can't afford to fail, war is coming and if we don't separate the egg from England things can fall into chaos." Gilbert said.

"Why are you in on this? If you guys don't succeed you can be dragging your country into a war, do you really want to risk that Gilbert?"

"What about me?" Francis huffed.

"You are almost always about to be at war with Arthur. Now this isn't about you it's about Gilbert who is putting more at risk."

Francis huffed and walked a little bit away, Alister shook his head and looked back at Gilbert.

"I know the risks, but someone has to be able to be quick enough to steal it. And you don't have anyone else able or volunteering to do it. You need me. But the question is, are you willing to help us?"

Alister laughed, "You have a point and it is going to make Arthur so mad."

Francis walked back.

"So you're going to help us?"

"You bet to hell I am. Just tell me what you want me to do."

~Days later~

Arthur was laying in the garden again in a temper; the colonists have started to outright rebel. They constantly asked for their representative and but Arthur made sure it was not even an option for parliament to consider. Nuzzling the egg Arthur growled fondly, the egg laid still but whenever a colonist came near Arthur he could hear it moving and scratching at the shell. The sound of hooves alerted Arthur to the approach of his brother, the first thing he saw of his brother was the white coat though the bushes.

"What do you want Alister?" Arthur growled raising his head.

"Just came for a visit, figured I might catch up with what's going on." Alister said coming from behind a bush.

"Nothing of your concern, why don't you just go back to where you belong."

"What a cruel brither I have, to cast his older brother out."

"Hurts when it's on you do's it not." Arthur said standing up the egg underneath him.

"No just shows how bad your manners are."

"My manners!" Arthur growled his tail lashing.

"See that's what I mean." Alister said turning side ways to Arthur.

"Shut up!" Arthur roared leaping at Alister who pranced sideways with a nicker.

At that moment, a black blur came from the sky and flew towards the unguarded egg. Arthur saw it and moved to get the egg but he was to slow the Eagle swooped and grasped the egg in his talons and flew over Arthur's head and over Alister who reared up. Arthur tore after Gilbert but he quickly flew out of range of Arthur and was gone as quickly he came. Arthur roared in anger and turned to Alister who laid his ears back at the glare Arthur was sending his way.

"If I find out you had a hand in this you will wish you were never born." Arthur growled before running back into the palace.

Alister sighed in relief and looked in the direction Gilbert flew off to, West towards the ocean.

"God's speed to you, you're going to need it." Alister said before trotting into the palace.

* * *

**Hope this chapter is ok, the next should have Alfred in it and be longer.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Search

**Chapter 3**

Gilbert flew over the ocean gliding on the wind currents, carful of the egg he clutches in his talons. Glad to have more endurance then a regular eagle Gilbert flew untiring across the ocean, plans on what he was going to do once he arrived to the New World. His plan was to stay in the forests and stay away from the colonists and Red coats until he recovered from flying the great distance. Then he would search for a person that the egg would hatch to, the hatching most likely being the spark that would cause the war. Gilbert felt a little sorry for the fledgling in the egg being born only to grew quickly and enter war. Gilbert himself was born for war but he had a few years before he actually experienced war. The little one in the egg would only have months at most, one reason why Gilbert was so determined to help knowing someone would have to train it and he was better qualified to teach the art of war then Francis.

~Few days later~

Gilbert landed unsteadily onto a branch, both from exhaustion and because he had use in only one foot. Looking around Gilbert saw a cliff deeper in with ledges, taking off he landed on a ledge that had an overhang and set the egg down. Gilbert then moved a little bit away looking around before crouched down and tucked his head to his chest feathers falling asleep. The following morning Gilbert awoke to the sun rising stretching his wings he looked towards the egg and making sure it was still there. Folding his wings Gilbert went to the egg, pushed it towards the wall, and then moved to the edge. Looking back at it one last time Gilbert took off circling the area a few times to make sure the egg will stay safe before flying away planning on hunting. Half hour later Gilbert returned checking the egg; sitting on the edge, Gilbert surveyed the area ever watchful for danger. A few hours passed and Gilbert was getting bored, just before he was about to take off to find something to do he heard voices. Turning his head he saw a few men wearing worn clothing and caring muskets, watching them carefully as they approached. The sound of chirping came from behind him, causing him to turn his head and fluff his feather happily.

"That's a good sign; you know when your people are near. I hope that they are soldiers, and then I do not have to search for an important ranking officer." Gilbert said turning to watch the men.

They soon passed by not noticing him and soon were out of his sight, stepping away from the ledge Gilbert planned on going to sleep again and then search for someone who would be of use. Nevertheless, the egg kept chirping and scratching keeping him up.

Gilbert hissed and moved back to the ledge "You better not be this loud when you hatch." Gilbert said.

Taking off Gilbert landed in a nearby tree grasping the branch tightly as he turned to face the ledge. Settling on the branch Gilbert turned his head to his back, tucked his beak into the feathers, and went to sleep.

The next day Gilbert started his search looking for the one he believed would be able to get the egg to hatch. He flew over many camps and towns but didn't find anyone he felt would be worthy. Near sun down, he came upon an encampment that he would have passed over if he didn't have a feeling. Following it he landed on the top of a rack nearby were a group of men all leaning over a map and talking. One in particle caught Gilbert's attention; he had blondish hair and an oval face. He seemed to be the one in charge recognizing how the others moved around him. He watched them and when the group dispersed, he followed the blond man to his tent. Landing in the shadow of the tent Gilbert sneaked into the tent unobserved. He watched the man light some lanterns and set at a makeshift desk. The man started reading letters and muttering to himself. Figuring it was now or never Gilbert hopped into the light, the man jumped from his chair and pulled a knife out only to still seeing Gilbert. The man looked at Gilbert puzzled sheathing the knife the man knelt down to Gilbert's height.

"What are you? I have never seen a bird like you."

Gilbert tilted his head wondering if he should talk or not shrugging his wings he hopped onto a crate in the tent and the man watching him curious.

"First thing don't panic." Gilbert said.

The man stood up in shock staring wide-eyed at Gilbert.

"Yes I can talk and I will get to the reason why I can talk in a minute but first tell me the date."

"July 3rd." The man said nervously.

"Mmh Danke, know tell me who you are and your rank."

"George Washington General and Commander-in-chief of the Continental Army"

"Really? That will do. Now tell me Washington have you heard of the animal representatives?"

"Yes, I have seen the Lion of Britain." Washington said slowly.

"Then you can guess I am one as well. To be exact I am the representative for the Kingdom of Prussia. My name is Gilbert." Gilbert puffed up proudly.

"A pleasure to meet you, but if I may why are you here?" Washington asked still sounding unsure.

"To help your cause, you will never get anywhere without your own representative."

Washington looked a little confused looking away for a second thinking "The last I knew the egg of our representative was in the custody of the Lion, not even the King can get to it. Wouldn't it make more sense for you to be at a home, or even in England?"

"The egg is no longer in the care of Arthur, nor that of any British citizen."

"What?! Then where is it?"

"It's here in the colonies and it's ready to hatch."

"How? How did it get here?"

"That's simple to answer, I stole it and brought it here."

"Why?.. Never mind that where is it exactly?" Washington said starting to move animatedly in his tent.

"Safe and I want you to hatch it."

"What?!" Washington paused staring at Gilbert.

"You heard me; I want you to hatch it."

"Why me?"

"Because I feel you are the right person, it needs someone who is strong to hatch it. I have flown far and you are the only one I have found." Gilbert hopped off the box and went to the tent's entrance. "Think about what I have said, I will bring it in the morning."

Gilbert then took off leaving Washington to stare at the entrance a few black feathers left behind.

Gilbert flew back to the ledge and landed softly on the rock, the egg was still where he left it. The sound of scratching more animate and chirps could be heard occasionally.

"Don't worry you will be free soon." Gilbert said to the egg. Sitting next to it he listened to it move the egg wobbling. "Quite little one you will need your energy tomorrow, for you will be free at dawn I promise you that." Gilbert said softly tucking his head to his chest.

**A/N please note when I was describing Washington I was going off a painting I found online painted 1776. Therefore, I may be wrong but it looked blondish to me. Also, please note Washington may or may not have seen a Black Eagle before but I am very doubtful he has seen one with red eyes. Also, please remember the egg is not a regular egg it doesn't need to be kept warm like regular eggs and can be very resilient. It also won't hatch or break until someone of importance or power in their land touch it. They can try as much as they want but if they don't have someone they will remain in the shell no matter how much they fight to get out. Also obviously, Alfred isn't in this chapter but he is more active so that's something.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Hatching

**Chapter 4**

Gilbert woke up stretching his wings he checked the sky noting that it will be about an hour before the sun raised. Turning to the silent egg, he bent and nudged it towards the edge making it almost roll over the edge only to be halted by a talon foot. The little one in side started to move sensing something was happening. Gilbert looked around the area spreading his wings, grasping the egg tightly he fell of the side the wind catching him and lifted him up to the sky. Flying over the tips of the tree's Gilbert stirred himself towards the encampment. He made it in half an hour the low fires still burning and few awake, flying over the sentinels as a black shadow. Flying just over the tents Gilbert did a quick dip when he found the right tent and landed on the ground on one leg. Setting the egg on the ground Gilbert looked around confirming he was alone and gingerly picked the egg up with his beak the grip awkward. Entering the tent Gilbert noticed Washington was at his desk seemingly asleep, hopping to the cot he deposited the egg onto the blankets. The egg was wobbling and squeaking, the sound of scratching adding to the noise. Sighing Gilbert hopped onto the desk ignoring the papers he knocked over and stared at the man, irritated he grabbed hold of the man's sleeve with his beak and tugged sharply causing him to lurch forward. Washington pulled away wide-awake jumping away from the desk only to stare at Gilbert.

"Glad to see you're awake." Gilbert said walking to the edge of the desk.

"Your back?"

"Well of course, I said I would be back and here I am."

Washington continued staring for a few seconds before frowning and tilting his head, turning his head he looked towards his cot where the egg continued making noise.

"Is that…" Washington started but stopped watching the egg wobble.

"Washington met your country or at least the shell that contains it."

"This is for real?" Washington said looking at Gilbert.

Gilbert nodded and gestured with a wing, "The future of what happens is up to you now, you can allow it to hatch or you can keep it in the egg. But I will tell you I will find a way for it to hatch, it deserves a better life then being trapped in there."

"What will happen when it hatches?"

"I will teach it to fight; it should already know how to talk."

"How can it talk?"

"It can hear everything that happens around it and learn from it, it is just unable to act on its own choice. It already knows what it wants to do and by the activity it has been exhibiting, it is ready to be free. So your choice."

"Not much of a choice is there." Washington said.

"You can always leave it to Congress to figure out."

"I'll do." Washington said quickly "Just tell me what to do."

Gilbert laughed softly "You just have to hold it then when it hatches you have to name it."

"Name it?"

"I am Prussia but my name is Gilbert. The hatchling will need a name."

"How do I pick a name?"

"It will come to you trust me."

Washington approached the egg that went silent not a sound came from it, slowly he reached a hand down to touch it pausing centimeters from it before gently touching it. Picking it up he cradled it in his hands, surprised that it was warm. Rolling it gently in his hands, he felt a small shift inside.

"I can feel it!" Washington said awed.

The movement continued and he could hear a quite chirp, a scrapping sounded and he can feel it centered in one area. The scrapping continued and a hairline fracture appeared on the side of the egg. The chirping grew louder as the chick worked on the shell, the sound gritting on the ears. The fracture grew and a small grey beak pushed its way out before disappearing back into the shell. Setting the egg down Washington knelt next to the cot watching the chick fight with the egg; Gilbert jumped to the head of the cot and watched as well. Frantic chirping came from the shell as the chick pushed the egg apart its head wiggling out its colors a grayish pink. It's down was wet and sticky as it pushed its way out of the egg, the chick moved wiggling against the fabric of the blanket trying to crawl its way out of the egg. Washington removed the broken egg setting it on the ground Gilbert shifted closer.

"It's a male." Gilbert said.

"How do you know?" Washington asked not removing his gaze from the wet chick that was pipping and still wiggling.

"Do you really need to ask that?"

Washington gave a small chuckle "I guess not, what if I name him wrong?"

"You won't any name you give him will be right."

"Alfred, his name is Alfred."

Gilbert nodded and moved from the head of the bed and lay down next to the chick. Bending his head down he nudged the chick to underneath his feathers. After the chick was situated Gilbert looked up at Washington.

"Congratulations, you have your representative."

"What now?"

"I will take him to the forest and wait till he can fly, war is coming he needs to be ready. You should send word to Philadelphia; it will boost everyone's morals. They will hear that the egg was stolen, it will give everyone hope when they hear that it hatched."

Washington nodded, "What if I need to get in contact with you? I'm sure they would want to have evidence that he is here."

"You will just have to tell them to be patient, be glad that he won't grow as slow as a regular eagle."

Washington nodded and went to his desk to write the letter glancing occasionally towards his cot. A few minutes later Washington finished the letter and stepped out of the tent to give it to the mail carrier, Gilbert watched him leave and lowered his head. The chick was chirping again and was wiggling around under his feathers. Raising himself up he looked fully at the chick, its feathers were still drying and would not be fully dry until the next day. Not worrying about feeding it quite yet Gilbert laid back down to keep it warm, slightly dreading having to care for it. Thoughts of regret of denying Francis from the task he sighed.

"Should have let Francis come with me, he is better suited to this task. It will be a few weeks before he will be ready to be trained."

Feeling a nip he raised back up to glare at the chick, who finally managed to get his head to rise up and was situating himself more like a bird.

"You better not make a habit of doing that." Gilbert growled at Alfred who chirped happily. "At least you are quite."

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter, and don't forget to review telling me what you think. **


	5. Chapter 5 The Nest

**Chapter 5**

Washington entered the tent and noticed Gilbert standing on the cot; Alfred was by his foot sitting up properly.

"What's going on?"

"We're planning to head out."

"I thought might stay a little bit longer."

"Battles happen all the time around here; he needs to stay out of it until he can fly. Don't worry you will see him again in a few months."

"Stay safe till then, I don't want to see what happens if something happened to you or Alfred."

"We'll be safe, don't worry about us just stay alive. I'm sure Alfred would be sad if something happened to you."

Alfred nodded falling over with the movement, chirping in surprise as he fell over. Both of the adults laughed at the young hatchling, who flapped around trying to right himself.

"On that note we should get going."

"I don't want to go!" Alfred chirped.

"No one asked you." Gilbert said.

"Guess he can talk." Washington said.

"Did you doubt me; usually the problem is to get them to shut up once they get going. Now we need to get going." Gilbert said reaching for Alfred with his claws.

Picking Alfred up in his claws Gilbert started to flab his wings and rising up.

"Farewell Washington, keep safe." Gilbert said before flying towards the entrance.

"Bye!" Alfred said before Gilbert flew out of the tent startling a few soldiers as he mounted to the sky.

Gilbert circled the encampment, Alfred looking around excitedly.

"This is awesome, there are so many people!" Alfred chirped.

"This is nothing compared to a city."

"Really?! This is way better than being stuck in that stupid egg, the world is so big!"

"Kid you haven't even seen half of it, now shut up and just admire the view."

Alfred pouted but was quickly back to looking around excitedly wiggling in Gilbert's claws. Gilbert sighed and adjusted his grip on the hatchling, not wanting to get the chick to start talking again. They quickly made their way back into the forests, Gilbert heading for the cliff that they had been roosting at before. Hovering over the ledge Gilbert dropped Alfred who yelled out in surprise.

"Hey what was that for!"

Gilbert ignored him and flew away leaving Alfred alone.

"Hey come back!" Alfred yelled but almost fell over the edge.

Clumsily he stepped back away from the edge watching forlornly at Gilbert who disappeared from sight.

"Don't leave me alone." Alfred said sadly sitting down and hanging his head.

A few minutes later a loud crash made Alfred look up and saw a pile of sticks.

"What's your problem kid?" Gilbert asked landing on the ledge.

"You came back!" Alfred said standing up and wobbled towards Gilbert falling on his foot.

"Of course I came back, would you think I would have left you?"

"But you left me alone! I never really been alone before, it was scary when you left me those few times I thought you would never come back."

"You act like that those are your first times being alone."

Alfred looked down hiding behind Gilbert's leg; Gilbert tilted his head to look at Alfred.

"Alfred were you ever alone before I got you?"

Alfred peeked around Gilbert's leg and shakes his head no, Gilbert sighed and moved a bit away from Alfred and lay down near Alfred's height.

"Arthur never left you alone not even once?"

"I was always with him; I could always feel his presence."

"Alfred you have to understand you will have to be alone, I can't be with you 24/7. And after this war you will properly have moments when even your people leave you alone."

"But I don't like it."

"You will have to learn to deal with it, it's part of growing up."

Alfred looked down sadly Gilbert watched him for a moment before standing back up and went to the pile of sticks and started to build a nest. Alfred watched Gilbert his curiosity taking the best of him.

"What are you doing?"

"Making a nest, don't want you falling off the cliff or being swept away by the wind or rain."

Alfred watched Gilbert work and wanting to wait he tried to pick up a stick that was about five inches long. Gilbert stopped working and watched amused at the fact that Alfred was about five inches tall himself and seemed to be getting the short end of the stick. Alfred finally seemed to get the stick in his beak and tried walking wobbling around before falling sideways. Gilbert chuckled and went back to arranging the sticks to where they would make a solid structure, hopping into the nest he looked around checking the stability of it. Checking on Alfred Gilbert peered over the nest and saw Alfred still struggling with the stick but closer to the nest. Hopping onto the side Gilbert bent down and picked Alfred up carefully in his beak Alfred freezing not moving. Gilbert dropped Alfred into the nest and the chick looked around then at Gilbert, who turned to face the chick.

"Why did you do that?"

"Would you have rather stay on the cold stone?"

"Well no…"

"Then don't complain, now behave." Gilbert said turning away from Alfred and opened his wings.

"Wait where you going?" Alfred said fear causing his voice to quake.

"To hunt, I am hungry and I know you will be to eventually. Now behave and play with your stick" Gilbert said taking off the last thing he heard was.

"But I dropped it!"

* * *

**A/N I hope this was good, and don't worry more is to come. In addition, to guest if you are the same one who reviewed the first time then thanks for your input and that you bothered to remember this story. Also I hope the chapters will be getting longer, but I am not sure if that is going to happen. **


	6. Chapter 6 The Realization

**Chapter 6**

A few days pass and Alfred began to lose his hatchling fuzz and be replaced with secondary down. Making him from a grayish-beige to dark grey and acquiring more woolly in appearance then fuzzy, and his legs started to turn yellow. Gilbert watched the changes carefully noting what should have taken three weeks only took five days from hatching. Alfred on the other hand seemed to take the changes well and turn himself upside down to see the changes between hatchling fuzz to nestling secondary down. Alfred also quickly learned that he had hardly any limits to how much he can talk, only stopping when Gilbert would fly off and even than Alfred would continue talking. More than one night passed where Gilbert would sleep in a tree a bit away from the nest and Alfred would continue talking until he fell asleep. Gilbert also realized Alfred had a huge appetite that seemed to be never ending, for no matter how much he caught the nestling was hungry. The constant need to hunt gave Gilbert excuses to be away from the nest and scope out the battlefields and what he had to deal with when he began training Alfred. From his estimate, he has two weeks before Alfred will be able to take flight and handle training. The only thing Gilbert really did in teaching at this point was making sure the young Nestling was up to date on the current events of the world and what he was going against. Alfred listened relatively well to Gilbert's lessons asking questions and being a relatively good student. But eventually Alfred started to grow feathers and was on his way to be a juvenile, he was constantly flapping his wings and strengthening them. Gilbert watched his development and was impressed in the strength the soon to fledgling was displaying and that his growth accelerated quicker than he expected. Nevertheless, this growth did have one drawback and that was Alfred started to act like a teenager and threats of getting pushed out of the nest became more and more common.

Gilbert sat on the ledge of the nest area resting from the latest of his hunting endeavors and Alfred quickly hopped on top of the nest using his wings as balance almost hitting Gilbert when he almost fell backwards. Gilbert glared at the fledgling with angry red violet eyes causing Alfred to duck his head; nodding Gilbert looked away glad to know Alfred knowing better then to challenge him. However, even with that knowledge Alfred still drove him crazy as he was about to do Gilbert realized when Alfred opened his light grey beak.

"What are the others like?" Alfred asked looking down at Gilbert from his perch.

"You have to be more specific Alfred."

"The others like us."

"Have any one is particle you want to know about?"

Alfred looked away and shifted his wings.

"Well I… I was wanting to…"

"I can't tell you about them without knowing who you want to know about."

Alfred ducked his head and mumbled "nothing."

Alfred then hopped back into the nest, Gilbert stayed put for a second before sighing and hopped up onto the edge of the nest and looked down at Alfred who had his head tucked onto his shoulder.

"Alfred if you want to know about Arthur you should ask."

Alfred swiveled his head to face in surprise before bowing his head and hunching his shoulders.

"So I was correct." Gilbert said, "Well kid what do you want to know? He was around you the whole time you were in the egg what else would you need to know?"

"Well I was wondering what he looked like."

"That all well that is going to be a little difficult."

"Why?" Alfred said looking up.

"Well Arthur is a large cat not like us birds."

"Cat?"

"They are furry creatures like the rabbits and mice I bring back, but larger and they are carnivores like us."

Alfred listened intently trying to think of what a cat looked like, Gilbert paused before continuing.

"I can show you a better example when you start flying you have a few creatures on your land that I believe will be good examples. You might even see Arthur himself."

"Arthur? Why would I see him?"

"You're at war with him kid; it's likely you two will confront each other."

Alfred's light blue eyes widened "What! Why?"

"That's the reason you're growing so quickly, your people are at war with Arthur's. That's one of the reasons why I stole you from him your people need you."

Alfred hanged his head down and shifted away. Gilbert sighed and turned around opening his wings.

"There's nothing you can do kid, the sooner you realize that the sooner your head will be clear." Gilbert said before taking off.

Alfred glanced over at Gilbert and then back to the floor of the nest, tears sliding down his beak. Shifting Alfred closed his eyes remembering what he felt when he was in the egg. The first thing was warmth and safety; he never had to fear for he could always feel the presence of Arthur. He can remember hearing Arthur talking to him promising he would be always safe and loved. Alfred curled into himself and cried the realization of being free from the egg hitting him. Hours passed and Alfred finally cried himself to sleep, Gilbert reappearing a few minutes later quietly landing on the ledge. Hopping into the nest Gilbert looked at the restless eaglet; silently he lies next to Alfred and let his feathers rest against the chick. Alfred unconsciously shifted closer burying his head into Gilbert's plumage, letting the chick settle Gilbert hummed looking the chick over before turning his head and rested it on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Alfred." Gilbert whispered the wind taking the words on its currents.

* * *

**A/N just to let you guys know I started to cry a little bit writing this chapter, of course my song selections were not the best choice. Stupid Youtube. Also sorry for the beginning of the chapter I can not figure out how to rewrite the stupid thing. I might go back and change it, or if my Beta isn't busy they might help me with it. OH! I just realized I never put a disclaimer so I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! I only own sketches I have made for this story. **


	7. Chapter 7 The First Lesson

**Chapter 7**

Days later Alfred was stretching his wings again lifting himself a few feet off the ground. Gilbert watched from a nearby tree not willing to get wacked by the clumsy flaps. Gilbert watching Alfred's movements carefully he measured how he was breathing and how high he managed to left himself up before dropping, as well with how much control Alfred in whether he lifted off or just stretching. Opening his wings Gilbert flew to the top of the ridge the hang out was on and looked down at Alfred; the fledgling stopped working his wings and tilted his head he looking up at Gilbert. Gilbert looked around the area before nodding; jumping off the cliff, he glided straight down and knocked Alfred off the edge of the cliff. Alfred let out a screech as he fell by chance he opened his wings and was able to slow his fall enough to where he was not crashing into the ground. Despite slowing down Alfred still faced planted the grounds and with a cry of dismay he realized he was no longer in the safety of the nest area. Looking up the nest seemed to be very high up and he could see Gilbert looking down at him from a branch that seemed to be miles to the fledging on the ground.

"Well what are you going to do? You can't stay down their forever." Gilbert called down.

Alfred frowned and looked around having no idea what to do and looked up at Gilbert pleadingly. Gilbert rolled his eyes and hissed at Alfred who flinched downwards, huffing Gilbert looked away from the young eagle. Bowing his head Alfred realized Gilbert would not be helping him out of this. The wind blow making the bushes rustles but to Alfred it seemed something was moving in the bushes, letting out a screech Alfred hopped away. Gilbert watched Alfred hop away from the bush, snapping his beak Gilbert started to get aggravated at the Fledgling. Alfred heard the snapping and felt slightly scared at the look Gilbert was giving him, slowly Alfred started to realize what Gilbert wanted him to do. Opening his wings Alfred took a steady breath and raised his head towards the sky, the sky matching his eyes. Flapping Alfred tilted his wings and felt himself lift off the ground. Concentrating on his wings Alfred did not pay attention to his surroundings, feeling like he had things, managed Alfred looked around and realized he was about twenty feet up and was at level of Gilbert's perch. Attempting to land on the branch as well Alfred tried to go forward but instead dropped and barely managed to make it to another branch a few feet below Gilbert. Gilbert moved along the branch above and looked down at Alfred who seemed to be clinging to the branch more than perching on it.

"Good first attempt, now if you want dinner you need to make it to nest before I get back with it." Gilbert said before taking off.

Alfred looked over to where the nest was and realized it was about 26 feet away and was about 12 feet above him. Alfred looked at it in horror but knew if he did not manage to get up there, he would not get food that night.

Gilbert arrived ten minutes later and was pleasantly surprised Alfred was in the nest, looking a bit winded but in the nest. Landing Gilbert pushed the rabbit towards Alfred who peeked out of the nest trying as hard as he can to make sure Gilbert does not knock him out again.

"Good job kid, we will work on your powered flight more tomorrow." Gilbert said before taking off again leaving Alfred with wide eyes and horror on his golden face.

**A/N I am sorry about the short chapter but I wanted to get something out tonight. By the way, Alfred has undergone about 3 months of growth in about a week and a half. **


	8. Chapter 8 The first Solo Flight

**Chapter 8**

Alfred woke up before Gilbert and slowly crept along the edge glancing at Gilbert a few times, as he went. Stopping on the edge Alfred glanced at Gilbert who continued sleeping; looking out of the nest area Alfred took a deep breath before opening his wings and then jumped. Alfred fell and then flapped his wings rising up into a branch and clasped onto the wood. He looked over to the cliff and saw Gilbert did not move, sighing in relief Alfred turned his gaze to the sky longingly. Glancing once more at his mentor Alfred spread his wings once again, launched off the branch, and beat his wings to gain more height. Alfred closed his eyes as he lifted himself up higher and higher, leveling out Alfred slowly opened his blue eyes and looked down. He squawked in surprise but kept his wings straight gliding on the currents. He was higher than he has ever been before, Gilbert only letting him fly along the treetops. The fear of being up so high vanished quickly and the feeling of excitement filled his heart. He sent a call out of joy loving the feeling of being one with the sky and air; he tilted his wings and smoothly slides sideways the ground tilting underneath him. He then levels out and looks around with excitement, the land seeming so big and it was all his. Seeing grey clouds on the horizon Alfred angled towards them and aimed straight towards them. Getting closer Alfred realized they were not clouds for they were coming from the ground. Alfred flew though the strange clouds and saw strange things surrounding the sources of the clouds and people were moving around. Alfred landed in a corpse of trees and watched the people move around, he could faintly hear them talking. After a few minutes of watching them, Gilbert landed next to Alfred who shrieked in surprise.

"You need to pay more attention Alfred; you wouldn't want to get caught unaware."

"I'm sorry I thought you were asleep."

"I was until you started moving around."

"But I thought I was being quite."

"I can hear experienced nations sneaking up on me; the day a fledgling like you can sneak up on me is the day I know my training wasn't for nothing."

Alfred deflated and looked back to the people.

"There your people." Gilbert said his head looking at the camp.

"Mine? I remember seeing some before but why are we different from them?

"We are the symbols of the nation, without us our people would lose moral quicker and lose the spirit of the nation that make us who we are. We carry an important role for our people and our very lives depend on them if they lose faith in us we slowly die."

"But still shouldn't we look them at least?" Alfred said, "Can we get closer?"

Alfred turns his head to Gilbert and lowers his body looking up at Gilbert. Gilbert thinks for a second before nodding.

"Ja but follow me understand. They don't know what we are, they will properly think we are a couple of wayward eagles do not start talking wait for me to give you the ok understand."

"Yes sir." Alfred chirped straightens.

Gilbert nodded and lifted off followed closely by Alfred. Gilbert flew above the camp searching it by circling; Gilbert looked at each man hoping to find the man who hatched Alfred. Gilbert managed to spot him and continued circling a few time before diving down, Alfred following a few seconds behind. Gilbert pulled up at the tent entrance and smoothly landed; Alfred on another hand came in a little too fast and ended up flipping over and hitting the side of the tent, Gilbert sighed.

"Next time slow down and tilt your wings and tail differently, think before you come into a landing." Gilbert instructed.

Alfred flipped himself back over and looked down to the ground embarrassed that he crashed… again.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry just get better." Gilbert said with a clipped tone.

Alfred shrinked away and nodded shifting his talons in the ground, Gilbert turned away from his charge, entered the tent, and hopped up onto the desk. Alfred followed looking ashamed but it quickly disappeared as he saw all the new things in the tent. Gilbert looked around at the contents of the desk moving something's to get to the letters that were put away. Gilbert pulled them out and sorted through the private letters to the one from Congress and other officials. Gilbert quickly read the letters being updated with what was going on, he was surprised that the day they signed the declaration of their freedom was the day Alfred was hatched. Smiling at the timing, Gilbert read over the recruiting list and seeing how bad matched Alfred's people were against Britain. While he was reading the letters, he heard someone approaching the tent and he was not really surprise when Washington entered the tent. Washington stopped surprised to see Gilbert; his gaze quickly searched the tent but only saw Gilbert.

"What are you doing here?" Washington asked slightly worried something happened to Alfred.

"Stretching our wings, Alfred had the idea to skip a few steps and ended up here." Gilbert answered piling the letters back up.

Washington frowned and looked around still seeing no signs of the young eagle.

"I don't see him, and what are you doing with those letters?"

"Checking out how much work I have to do, you guys are lacking in more than one area. Most of your recruits are hardly soldiers."

"You could have just asked."

"People have the habit of holding back some information; don't worry if I was going to betray you I would never have brought Alfred here in the first place." Gilbert said looking up at Washington.

Washington continued to frown but Alfred decided to make an appearance by coming out from underneath the cot. Washington quickly locked onto the young fledgling and Alfred froze staring at the man who hatched him.

"This is Alfred?" Washington said amazed as he looked at the fledgling.

"I told you he was going to grow quickly." Gilbert said moving to the edge of the desk and looked down at Alfred who was still frozen. "You can talk." Gilbert said to the stun Fledgling.

Alfred stayed quite but slowly crept towards Washington staying close to the ground his wings out a little bit. Washington crouched to be more at Alfred's level and reached his hand out Alfred watched him carefully before stopping inches from Washington's hand and then nuzzled into it. Washington stroked Alfred's feathers amazed at their softness and Alfred came closer enjoying the stroking. Washington smiled and moved his hand down Alfred's back; Alfred started to make a purr like sound. Washington did petted Alfred for a few minutes ending up with the young bird in his lap. Washington stopped and Alfred nuzzled into the man's shirt.

"Your nice, I 'm glad you were the one that hatched me." Alfred said happily.

"I'm glad you were able to be hatched."

Gilbert watched this and let the two be knowing that this may be the last time in a long while that the two would be able to bond like that. Watching them he could not help thing of his own leader at that moment and how attached he feels towards the man, missing him Gilbert turned away and shook his head and started to plan what he needed to get Alfred ready to face war and possibly Arthur himself.

**A/N the day in the story is around July 27, 1776, also with the way Alfred was acting when Washington was petting him the word purr may not be right but I know birds do make a sound that I could only describe as a purr. Also sorry about not updating college has been making me busy and I have only been able to write new plotlines during my free time for I have been avoiding the computer like the plague. Also to anyone that is reading my other on-going stories, I am planning on finishing all but one before I publish a new multi chapter fic. When those are finished I am planning on posting two new multi-chapters. This one is also in the list of on going I am aiming to finish quickly but it is not the top priority. **


	9. Chapter 9 The Trick, and Bonding

**Chapter 9**

Alfred tilted against the wind carefully watching the ground, an expanse of forest spreading in either direction and to the east he could see the beginnings of farmland. Leveling out he glided over the treetops movement caught his attention. Angling he flew over a river and flew along its waters before circling back, diving he stretched out his talons. Locking his wings back, Alfred grasps the fish almost losing it as he moves his wings forward and heads upward. Above the tree's Alfred circles the river, but further movement caught his attention.

Turning his head he saw something black coming from the trees, quickly Alfred pumped his wings upward. Gilbert quickly maneuvered over the treetops using the wind on his back to push him forward. Seeing Alfred climb he tilted his wings and used the draft of wind to propel himself upward. Alfred seeing Gilbert quickly gaining closed his wings and dropped. Gilbert paused in shock but followed diving down. Alfred watched the ground draw closer and as the water approached, he snapped opened his wings and flew along the river skimming its surface. Gilbert followed flying just above Alfred his wingspan shadowing Alfred's. The young eagle started to panic trying to figure out how to get away, his only change was to lose Gilbert in the clouds but the older eagle blocked him. His plan in suddenly dropping failed in give him the few seconds he needed. Searching frantically for a plan he suddenly got an idea and speed up; Gilbert followed matching him in speed. Checking discreetly over his shoulder, Alfred was glad to see Gilbert keeping up. Alfred readied himself and suddenly stopped and reversed his wing beats Gilbert passing him quickly. Not wasting time Alfred turned and mounted to the sky, by the time Gilbert turned around Alfred was already climbing. Gilbert followed riding the air currents, but was a few seconds to late for Alfred disappeared into a cloudbank. Gilbert flew under the cloud clenching his beak that he fell for the trick.

Alfred chirped happily and flew through the cloud not worrying about being turned around and his feathers protecting him from the water. Flying a far distance Alfred exited the clouds and looked for a perch to land on. Seeing a farm nearby Alfred tilted towards it and landed in a tree near it. Looking around Alfred could see people and animals moving all around, content with his surroundings Alfred bent his head and started to tear the fish apart. While he was eating a pair of siblings saw him, the slowly crept to where he was eating and watched him. Dropping the remains of the fish Alfred clicked his beak satisfied and was about to groom his feathers when he noticed the children. He froze and tilted his head to them, they interested in for he never saw a child close up before. The two were also interested in him to them he was the biggest bird they have seen close up. Shifting on the branch, he faced them fully and fluffed up his feathers happily. The children laughed and slowly walked closer trusting him; Alfred watched them and hopped out of the tree. Slowly they became only a foot apart and Alfred was the one to take the last step brushing against the siblings. The pair froze scared for a second, sensing the shift in them he started to croon softly in a sort of chirp. The two relaxed calmed by the sound like chicks and the youngest slowly stroked Alfred's wing. Alfred crouched down and spread the wing out a bit giving the child more to pet. The child laughed and started to pet Alfred, the older was hesitant for a little longer but soon he joined his sibling and being the first to pet Alfred's head. Alfred closed his eyes and leaned his head to the touched enjoying the company of the humans. A deep masculine voice started the three and Alfred stood up opening his wings blocking the children. A man with dark brown hair was approaching them, he carried a rifle in his hands the sight of it making Alfred bristle. The man was one of his people but Alfred was weary knowing adults were fearful of the unknown and strange. The man looked at Alfred before shifting his gaze to the children behind him; the boy moved out from behind Alfred's wings and went to the man grasping his shirt. Alfred lowered his wings a bit seeing the man look down at the boy with only worry. The girl stayed by Alfred and smoothed his feathers back down, ignoring the two men Alfred chattered to the girl-knowing better than to speak. The boy soon returned and Alfred turned to him and noticed the man was now kneeling his rifle on the ground by his side. The man was making sounds that someone would make to a startled animal and Alfred narrowed his eyes at the treatment but knew it was inevitable. Slowly Alfred walked towards the man staying tall being able to look the man eye to eye. Blue eyes stared into brown and the man was surprised.

"I have never seen an eagle with blue eyes before."

"So its not normal?" The boy asked sitting next to Alfred.

The man shock his head "I wonder if he is a special eagle."

"Special?" The girl asked confused.

"Yes, in the old world there are animals that are kept by the government. Many say they represent the spirit of the people and they are the symbols of the country."

"Do they have blue eyes too?" The girl asked curling a hand in Alfred's feathers.

"I don't know but some say they have traits that are not animal and can have off coloring, it would make sense if he was one since he is acting like no other wild animal I have known."

Alfred nodded and chirped.

"He nodded!" The children exclaimed.

The man looked surprised as well, "You can understand us?"

Alfred nodded again.

"Can you talk too?" The girl asked.

"He's a bird he can't…." The boy started but Alfred started to nod again.

The men both stared at Alfred but the girl giggled.

"Then what's your name!" the girl asked exited.

Alfred looked between the three for a bit before sighing and faced the girl.

"My name is Alfred."

The boy fell over and the man moved back, the girl smiled and hugged Alfred.

"My name is Lilly! And my brother's name is Jim and that's my Da."

"Lilly don't tell it your name."

"Why not?"

Alfred ignored the siblings arguing and looked to the man worried about his reaction.

"… What are you?" The man finally asked.

"I am the land, like what you said before. Eventually I will be the country that is being built by the colonies."

"So you are what we are fighting about?"

"Kinda I know Great Britain personally wants me back, but what is really going on is the freedom of my people."

The man nods thinking, Lilly although hugged Alfred around the neck making him look at her.

"You're nice right Mr. Alfred?"

"Yes…" Alfred said little startled at the sudden question.

Jim huffed and crossed his arms sitting a bit away. The man looked up from thinking and smiled seeing his daughter almost knock the personification over.

"Lilly." The man stood slightly, removed his daughter, and set her on his lap.

Alfred shook himself puffing his feathers up. Shouting suddenly caught everyone's attention making them all turn towards it. A lone rider was making his way towards them, the man stood up taking his daughter with him and Jim quickly went to his side. Alfred flew up onto a branch perching as the man approached.

"Travis! Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" Travis asked shifting Lilly in his arms.

"The Lion of Great Britain is here."

"What?" Travis glances at Alfred who tilts his head at the mention of the Lion.

"Yeah they just docked, that thing is huge. He easily comes passed a man's waist."

"What port?"

"The one north of here, in Boston."

Alfred looked in the direction and took to the sky, barely registering the equestrian's surprise. Alfred quickly faced north and climbed above the clouds.

**A/N Hey everyone, this chapter defiantly turned out differently then what I expected. I have finished writing it at 11:17 PM and I am tired. I will go over it tomorrow and hopefully will post it tomorrow. **

**Ok so I lied I am two days late, but hey better late than never. Also for those who have read "Living History, Pain, and Death I may be updating soon and revising it due to being in the mood to write Germany and Prussia.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Capture

Climbing the thermals Alfred's mind races, Britain has appeared. Britain has appeared! Letting out a cry the eagle flies higher, I will finally get to see him, what will he be like? Angling Alfred searches for Boston and finds it, letting loose another cry he folds his wings. Heart racing, blood pumping the ground comes closer and closer, snap. With a loud crack Alfred opens his wings and glides, the earth fifty feet below. Another cry loosens from his throat, the people on the road duck in fear. The city sits by the water and within his heart Alfred can feel a tug, turning and without thought he flies deeper into the city flying low among the buildings. Extending his claws the Eagle lands on the steeple of a church, tucking his wings he looks down. Below he can see red coats, and in the center… Feathers lying flat Alfred chirps nervously, the great Lion is sitting next to a sergeant. Watching the great cat Alfred is amazed at the golden fur and the red tinted mane, he freezes completely when green eyes look up at him. The soldiers around the lion all shift nervously and he stands up. Shifting behind the cross Alfred cries out scared, walking Arthur watches Alfred before disappearing. Scared Alfred took off to the next building searching for the great cat, for once feeling like he is the hunted. Moving from building to building Alfred is growing more and more scared, flying over an opening great paws wrap around him and brings him crashing down to the ground. Crying out in fear the American eagle fights using his wings and talons, paws soon pin him his wings spread out and his feet trapped under his body.

"So this is what you have become."

A small cry comes from Alfred, his body shaking.

"You know who I am don't you boy."

Closing his eyes Alfred nods the voice terrifying him, what happened to the kind voice that spoke outside of his shell?

The lion purrs and nuzzles Alfred's neck, "What is your name little one?"

"Al… Alfred."

"Mmh? Like my first king." Putting his mouth around Alfred's neck he bites him gently and releases his wings. Folding them quickly Alfred dares not move in fear of getting his neck snapped. Turning Arthur carries Alfred through the city like a piece of a kill, citizens and soldiers avoid them. Keeping his eyes closed Alfred hopes he will make it through the situation he put himself in. Soon he can smell the sea with each breath and the sound of soft steps going over wood. Opening his eyes he realizes he is being taken aboard a ship, over the railing and down into the ship Alfred cries out softly when the sky vanishes.

**A/N sorry about the short chapter, I want to update but I don't really have time to write out a full chapter and also I have no idea what Britain is doing at the moment.**


	11. Chapter 11 The Escape

The Egg chapter 11

Shaking Alfred chatters nervously as they enter a room in the ship that was about five by six in length. The teeth around his neck release and he drops onto a mattress like object. Going to the corner Alfred looks to the opened door, but Britain sits in front of it. The big cats tail taps the wood, green eyes watching the terrified eagle.

"Stop cowering." Britain says making the eagle shrink further back.

Sighing the cat stands up and shuts the door, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Alfred clicks his beak and shuffles, Britain watches unimpressed.

"Are you mute?"

Alfred glares at the big cat and straightens, his feathers still puffed out and trembling

"I can talk."

"Speak." Britain corrected.

Alfred clicks his beak and turns it away.

"I see being around that annoyance has taught you bad manners."

"At least he let me see the world."

"You were better off in the egg."

"That isn't your choice to make."

"Of course it was, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have came to being."

"You took me from my people! You left them alone and without their identity." Alfred hisses, his wings spreading.

"You don't understand." Britain says growling warningly.

"I don't want to understand." Alfred says pumping his wings almost hitting Britain with them, the door opening from the force.

Turning his head at the sudden loss of the presence of the door Britain looks at the opened door and using the chance Alfred bolts. Almost hitting the lions head Alfred lands on the hall and hops for the stairs seeing the light. Britain follows and pins Alfred down with a low roar. Crying out Alfred struggles fighting to get free. Britain keeps him pinned but another cry makes him look up and he sees a black form before it slams into him. Roaring in pain Britain swats at Gilbert who continues to hold on, getting off the ground Alfred looks at his mentor before going up the stairs. Once he reached the top he looks back and sees Gilbert letting go and flies up the stairs.

"Fly!" he orders taking off into the sky.

Looking back Alfred see's Britain coming up the stairs, scared Alfred takes off feeling the claws take a hold of some of his feathers before he is free. Flying higher and higher into the sky. The roar of anger far below makes him tremble in fear and sadness. Gilbert quickly flies by his side,

"We need to talk."

Alfred swallows and looks down knowing he is in trouble.

A/N

Sorry about it being short, This chapter was difficult to write but i think the next chapter will come out pretty soon and hopefully will be longer.


End file.
